


A secret

by Aliza_Ubaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10 years later, A bit supportive Hermione, Building a better life, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Leaving England, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Post-Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliza_Ubaid/pseuds/Aliza_Ubaid
Summary: Just 2 weeks after the war,Harry Potter left England to live in America to build a better life without the pressure,AND he didn’t keep in touch with anyone, not even Ron and Hermione(well,except Andromeda).When he comes back 10 years later,feeling guilty about leaving,what secrets will be exposed?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**May 15,1998 at the Burrow.**

_12:30 pm_

At the Burrow,everyone is gloomy.The Dark Lord had been defeated just 13 days ago by ’ _saviour of the wizarding world’_ Harry Potter.Ever since then Harry had been living in Grimmauld Place,which had been swarmed with reporters.

He had attended at least 2 funerals a day since then.He had cried at almost every one of them. _Those people didn’t deserve to die!_ He kept thinking the same thing over and over again.George was in his room,refusing to eat or come out.He kept thinking about Remus and Nymphadora too. _What about Teddy!This is all my fault,I should’ve died instead of them.He needs his parents._ Then he did the one thing that came to mind.

”We need to break-up.”He said calmly,while on the inside he was crumbling to death.Ginny went inside her room and locked the door.Ron told him to get out, while Hermione scolded her boyfriend.He did as told.

2 days later,The redhead came to his best friend’s house with his girlfriend.The wards let them in,but Harry was nowhere to be found.The couple checked each and every room,but they didn’t see anything.  
  
When they finally stepped inside their Bestfriend’s room,all his belongings were gone.Its like he vanished! They saw nothing except a note.

_To Ron and Hermione._

_I’m sorry._

_-Harry_


	2. Chapter 2

**19 May,1998 in Muggle New York.**

_4:00 pm_

Harry got settled in pretty fast,turns out when you practically run away from your responsibilities to live a new life,it’s pretty easy to unpack.When he was in a coffee shop,he ran into a strangely familiar blond man.

”Potter?”

”Malfoy?”

”What are you doing here,Potter?I-I thought you were in London?”

”I couldn’t handle the pressure anymore...I broke up with Ginny,took a portkey,rented an apartment and now I’m here.Ive only kept in touch Andromeda for Teddy’s sake.What about you?”

“Same as you,I guess.Except I’m in touch with my mother,Pansy and Blaise.Mostly because the latter 2 are here with me.”

”That’s...good.Hey,Malfoy!”

”Yeah,Potter?”

”How about I buy you a coffee?Merlin,knows I’ll need some people here to interact with.”

”And you think that person is me?Good choice,Potter!Sure,but I will only agree if you call it a date.”

”A D-date?”

”Yeah!”

”well,then.Do you wanna go on a date with me, _Draco_?”

”Sure, _Harry._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**May 3,2008 at Harry and Draco’s Penthouse.**

_5:00 pm_

Yesterday was the 10th year anniversary of the war being over.10 year anniversary of Harry defeating Voldemort,and in 12 days,10 year anniversary of him leaving his past life behind.Harry still felt guilty about leaving, but then he realised that if he hadn’t left,he wouldn’t have Draco and his new friends.He became quite close with Blaise and Pansy after he started dating Draco.They were his only friends attending his wedding.Lucius,Narcissa,Andromeda and Teddy also attended.

Harry became close with the Malfoys after his wedding 5 years ago.Of course,Draco _was_ related to Andromeda and Teddy,Teddy being his cousin,once removed and Andromeda being his Aunt.

”What’s wrong,Love?”Draco questioned from the Kitchen,Harry had his head over the counter.”What if I made the wrong choice,Dray?”Draco looked confused,”About what?”Harry finally made eye contact with his husband,and made a face that said, ’isn’t it obvious?’  
  


“About leaving London.I miss Ron and ‘Mione.”Draco finally understood and left his work.He put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“You didn’t,If you hadn’t left...we wouldn’t be together.But,You had been friends with them for years.All you did was break-up with his sister,pack your bags and left only a note. _I_ think you should go back.”

Harry looked at home in amazement.He knew Draco had never liked his friends, yet he said this.He _knew_ Draco never liked it when someone hit on Him.”What will I even say when I get there?’Hi,I know I left without saying anything and have been gone for almost 10 years but I’m here again.’”

”I don’t know,but I think that we both should go.I also have many friends there that I left without saying anything.Besides I know you love them and would do anything for them.We can start packing our bags and leave in week.We can also meet Andromeda and Teddy!We’ve only met them a few times ever since we left and even then they had to lie.This time they won’t have to,we can stay there for 2 months and then come back.”Harry was surprised,he had only ever seen Draco like this a few times.

Draco was ecstatic.He had wanted to go back may times,but majority of his stay in New York,he was in a relationship with Harry.They talked about many things ,but their departure was a topic that came up only a few times.And even then Draco could tell he was hurting,so he didn’t think about it.

Harry took a deep breath,”Okay.”He sighed.

”Okay?You wanna go?”Draco asked him.

”Yeah,I miss them a lot...but if I meet then I want it to be a coincidence.Or for it to seem like one.”Draco couldn’t believe what he was hearing.Why would he want for it too seem like a coincidence’?

”What do mean Har’?”Draco asked.

“I mean,Andromeda told me that they still talk to her.They even asked her if they knew where I was.Of course,since she made an unbreakable vow,she couldn’t tell them...but,she told me that they go to the Leaky Cauldron every Saturday.So if we go in a week,we can just make it seem like a coincidence.”

Draco was impressed.”Wow,Harry.I wonder why you weren’t in Slytherin.”

Harry’s frown turned into a smirk.”Haven’t I ever told you?It was the hat’s first choice.”Draco started laughing. _Yeah,I made the right choice._


	4. Chapter 4

**May 10,2008 outside the Leaky Cauldron.**

_3:30_ _pm_

Harry stood outside,feeling as guilty as ever.Draco had decided he would spend that day with Teddy,instead of coming with him. _It was probably for the best,I mean they don’t like each other at all!_ He finally decided to go in.

He stepped inside and sat at the counter,trying to look calm and not out of place.He realised how much the place had changed since he last came.He could feel the eyes burning into his back.As soon as he was starting was gonna order,he heard a girl shriek.

”Harry!”The girl - no woman - said angrily.He looked behind him and saw the one and only,Hermione Jean Granger shouting at him.He chuckled. _Yeah,She hasn’t changed much._

“Why are you laughing you,idiot?”She exclaimed,”You show up here,after years! And you have the audacity to laugh?”

He got a rush of Nostalgia,when Ron had left and came back when Hermione shouted at him. _No,the war is over!_

_”_ Okay,Okay.Im sorry.”

”For what?”

”For laughing.”She looked furious.

”So...your not sorry for leaving?“She said in a soft tone.

”I-...I already apologised for that in the note I left.”

She smiled and jumped at him,hugging him.At that moment,he noticed Ron.He kept a straight face not saying anything. _He’s probably still mad at me._ He thought.Then Ron picked up Hermione,and said,”I missed you,Harry.”

Harry started crying.And his old friends comforted him.And then,the realisation hit. _They don’t know anything about me,they don’t know about my husband,that don’t know I like blokes,they don’t know my new personality or my new friends!they don’t know who my new family is._

_”_ I should get going.”Hermione raised an eyebrow.”why?”

”Because,I’m not the same person I was anymore.I have a new family and new friends.You don’t know anything about them or me...anymore.”

”Harry...we will always be your friends,if not close friends.How about you come to the burrow with us,right now?”

“I can’t...”  
  
“Why is that,Harry?Hermione asked you ever so politely and you aren’t even coming?”Ron asked him suspiciously.

”I have somewhere to be.”

”and where is that?”Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

”I...I can’t tell you now.But I can come tomorrow!I have tomorrow free.”

”Ok...fine then.”

* * *

“Mum!...Mum!...MUM!”Ron yelled as he entered his house.”Yes,dear?”she asked as the polite person she was. ”You’ll never guess who we met at the leaky today!”Molly looked at her son quizzically.”who did you meet?” “We met Harry!”

“What?!”Ginny answered instead of her mother.”Yeah,we even invited him for brunch yesterday.”Hermione told her in-laws.”Did you ask him why he left?and why didn’t you invite him today?”Ginny questioned.”well,we did but he told us he had somewhere to be.”

”so you mean,Harry is living here again?”


	5. Chapter 5

**May 9,2008 at 12th Grimmauld Place.**

_11:50 a_ _m_

”I don’t think I should go.”Draco looked at his husband like he had just committed a crime.”Uh-And why exactly?Just a few minutes ago you were excited about going back to your old family.”

”Because,They don’t know me anymore.They know the 18 year old teenager who had no real family as no idea what to do with his life,now I’m a 28 year old man who has good friends,a good job and is married!”Harry explained to the blond.

”You should tell them your here for 2 months,that you are married now.Just don’t tell them it’s me.”Draco said.

”Why shouldn’t I tell them it’s you?”He questioned.

”It’ll be more exciting and drama filled when you finally tell them.Tell them it’s a guy you met in America.Its not entirely a lie.”He responded.

”I guess you’re right...Well,I need to go now.Love you.”He placed a quick kiss on his husband’s lips and ran towards the floo.

“Love you too.”He said back.

* * *

_12:00 pm_

As Harry arrived,everyone rushed over to the Floo,and hugged Harry tightly.He was feeling overwhelmed,not that he hadn’t gotten this amount of love in the last decade.Just that he remembered how it felt with them again...how it felt when he was with Ginny.He had realised he loved Ginny,but wasn’t _in_ love with her, a few days before he broke up with her.

“Oh my god,Harry! We have all missed you so much!We’re glad your living here again!”She exclaimed.

”I’ve missed you all too...but I’m not living here.”He informed them.

”What do you mean,Harry?Didn’t you miss us while you were gone?Don’t you love us anyomore?And where the hell were you?!?!”It was Ginny this time.She rambled on and on about how,they were furious when he left without notice.

”I mean,I took a long holiday and am here for 2 months only.Of course I missed you guys,but...we aren’t exactly close anymore.Also I have a job and a house and friends there.”On the inside,he was furious.She was trying to make him feel bad about leaving,as if he already wasn’t guilty.

”Oh...we thought you would move here.But you didn’t answer our question about where you were.”Hermione asked in a soft tone.

”Well,I was in Muggle America.”He knew he wasn’t telling them details.He didn’t want to.Even if he loved them, they _were_ the reason he left.Well,them and the reporters.But they kept having high expectations from him, asking him to be an Auror, then with Ginny.Everyone thought they would get married pretty quickly like his parents, they thought they were gonna have a perfect family and live in the burrow.He couldn’t take it and just left.

”Really?Did you like it there?”His - former - best friend (Hermione) asked.He had to keep reminding himself he wasn’t the same person.

”If I didn’t I wouldn’t have stayed there.”He joked,hoping to lighten the mood.I’ll give you a hint, It _didn’t_ help.

They just went on had breakfast like nothing happened.Whenever someone asked him a question about his personal life,he either just shrugged or answered it with a joke.A few minutes into lunch,Harry’s phone rang.

”Erm,I gotta take this.Its urgent.”He said going to into the garden.What he didn’t notice was Ron,Hermione,Ginny and Molly following him.

”I’m sorry,Love...I know I’m late to our date...I’ll make it up to you,I promise.I can’t let them know I’m married...Yes,of course,then we will go to your parents’...Uh-Huh...Okay bye...I’ll see you later.”He said as he closed his phone.

The witches and wizard knew what the device was,they weren’t stupid.But what they didn’t get was why he was keeping this from them and what Ginny didn’t get was why did he wanna be with that woman instead of her..They ran back.At last it was time to go home.

”Molly,it was a pleasure to be here.” He said politely.

”It was a pleasure to have you.” As Harry started walking towards the floo,she stopped him.”Wait,Harry!Can you at least give us an address?”She said hoping he would say ‘yes’

”Erm...”He wasn’t sure what to say.”Sure?”He said as he scribbled it down on a piece of paper.”Just tell me when you want to come.”

”Okay! Bye, see you later, Harry!”

* * *

**May 15,2008 at 12th Grimmauld Place.**

_4:30 pm_

Life was good for Harry at the moment.He hadn’t seen the Weasleys in a week so that meant no more complications.He was in his bed,cuddling with his gorgeous Husband.But...I’ll advise you to read the second line again,as I said it was good...at the _moment._ A few minutes later,the doorbell rang.They were confused as to who it was.No body knew that they were back home. Except...

”I’ll see who it is”Draco suggested.

”And I will be right here,for when your done.”Draco turned red and ran out the door.Harry chuckled to himself.

When Draco opened the door,he was surprised at the sight.Sure,he knew Harry went to the Burrow.But he didn’t know that the _Weasleys_ knew where they resided during their stay.

There were 4 people at the door.Molly,Ginevra,Ronald and Hermione,all had their wands drawn ready to crucify him.

”What are you doing here,Malfoy?And why can’t we get through the wards?”Ronald spat out in disgust.As he tried to go inside,but Draco stopped him.

”I really think I should be the one asking that.Its really the people who try to intrude that answer the questions not the hosts.”He snapped.

”Who is it?”A muffled voice came from upstairs.

”It’s for you.”He responded.

The Weasleys were confused.Why was Malfoy there?And then they saw someone come down the stairs.The Weaselette ran towards him as to protect him.The Weasel had his wand to Draco’s throat now and Mrs.weasley and _Mrs.Granger-Weasley_ surrounded him.

“What in Merlin’s name is happening here?!?!”He demanded.

”It’s okay,Harry.Your safe now.” Ginevra said in a supposedly sweet tone.

”I was _never_ in danger.Why would you think that?”Harry was angry- No furious to see what was happening here.

”C’mon Mate.The wards let the _ferret_ in but not us!It’s obvious he charmed them to get here.”Ron explained.

”No,he didn’t. _I_ let him in.”

  



	6. Chapter 6

**May 15,2008 at 12th Grimmauld Place.**

_4:37 pm_

_”No,he didn’t._ I _let him in.”_

”But why would you do that? He is an outright git,who tried to kill us?And why did it not let _us_ in?”They looked at him like he was mad.Like he was mad, for being friends with his former enemy.

“The wards only let the people closest to me in,obviously they didn’t think we were close.”He walked towards Draco,grabbing him by his arm and taking him with him.

”Harry,You’re saying it like we _aren’t_ your closest friends.”Hermione said walking towards him.

”Did it ever occur to you,that while I was in America,Maybe your knowledge about who I am,what I like and who I like is long overdue?You _aren’t_ my closest friends anymore.Yeah,your all good friends,but not the closest.Instead of Molly,now I think of Narcissa as my mother.Pansy and Blaise are my best friends now,who know all about me.And I’m a married man now,for Merlins sake!”Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

”Y-your a-actually m-married?”Ginny stuttered.

”What do you mean ‘actually’?No one except for my family and best friends know about this...”Did they spy on him?He can’t believe it.

”Last week,when your fellytone rang.We heard you talking.”Ginevra said slowly.”WHO ARE YOU MARRIED TO??I WAIT YEARS FOR YOU,THINKING YOU WOULD COME TO YOUR SENSES AND GET BACK TOGETHER AGAIN.BUT YOUR MARRIED?!?!”

”Why would you think I would get back together with you?”Draco was just standing watching the show.

”C’mon,Harry.Everyone knew you loved Ginny,you could never leave her forever.”Ron spoke.

”No.If I was in love with her,I wouldn’t have broken up with her.Another thing you don’t know about me.You know what?Tell me three things about myself.”He challenged themThis gonna be good.

”Fine,then.”Molly started.”You despise Slytherins,want to be an Auror and you love being the _saviour of the wizarding world.”_

“Hah.And you thought you knew me.I love Slytherins,Because 1) I’m married to one of em.2) My best friends are Slytherins and 3) my mother figure is a a Slytherin. Also I don’t wanna be an Auror,I actually have a bakery in America and I hate saving the world.Not that I don’t like that I saved many people,just that I didn’t wanna do it.I never had a choice.”Harry informed them.

”You married a Slytherin? Now I would like to see that.”Ron joked.And at that very moment,Draco walked over to Harry and kissed him!


End file.
